iGot Run Over
by themarchgirl
Summary: Freddie, you were suicidal.' 'I think I would be, if you died.' Creddie, rated for kissing.
1. iGot Run Over

Carly sucked her smoothie through her straw happily, watching her two friends bicker quietly at the back of Groovie Smoothies. She'd had her freshman year finals that week, and now it was Friday, and the end of the year was next Thursday. She sighed. She'd enjoyed her freshman year at high school. She'd had a couple of boyfriends, some laughs, and an award from her school for Most Talented Speaker at the public speaking competition. She'd done a speech on whether unicorns were real or not – and the crowd had loved her. Carly smiled, reminiscing.

'I'm telling, you Fredwierd,' said Sam, twirling her straw. 'Just give it up already.'

'Absolutely not,' Freddie replied, glaring at the blonde-haired girl. 'Even if I wanted to, my mom wouldn't let me.'

'What are you guys talking about?' Carly asked.

'Sam is trying to persuade me to give up the AV club,' Freddie replied. 'She says it's uncool. I, on the other hand, think it is very cool. You two liked Shane, didn't you? He was in the AV club.' He winked at Carly. She smiled at him.

They all finished their smoothies and left a ten dollar bill on the table. They filed out of the cafe, Sam and Freddie still having a go at each other. Carly got sick of it quickly.

'Would you guys quit fighting all the time?' She turned to them angrily. 'It's really annoying!'

'Carly-'

'No, I'm being serious, you guys need to stop fighting all the time.'

'No, Carly! Look out!'

Carly looked round. She was on the road, and there was a car heading straight towards her. She could hear Freddie and Sam calling out to her, but all she knew before the car hit her was its headlights blinding her.

And then it slammed into her. Everything went black.

* * *

When Carly opened her eyes, she was standing up. She was standing in the local graveyard, wearing the clothes she'd been wearing earlier. She looked around. Nobody was there. She started to look at the stones surrounding her.

And then she found hers.

_Carly Shay_

_Beautiful sister, daughter and friend. _

_She will be remembered always with love._

Carly stared at it in shock. She wasn't dead! But she'd just been in an accident. She'd died. She started to hyperventilate. But she was standing right here, and she felt fine! Carly was s o confused.

A movement close to her made her jump. A figure was standing near. They were about her height, but a few inches taller. They had brown hair, and they were wearing a really cute blue shirt and black jeans. Carly remembered telling Freddie he looked great in that. Hang on...

It_ was _Freddie.

Freddie's eyes were red and raw, and tears were still streaming from them. He was holding some pansies in his shaking hand.

They were her favourite flowers.

He stopped in front of Carly's grave, squatting down and placing the flowers on the ground. He put his fingers to his mouth and pressed them to her name engraved in the stone.

'I miss you.' Freddie spoke for the first time. 'I feel like my heart's been torn out of my chest and I can't breathe.' He gasped for air and continued. 'Me and Sam have stopped arguing. We know that it was what made you go out into the road.' He smiled wanly. 'We're friends now.'

'I was thinking that maybe I could go walk in front of a bus, like you did,' he said, looking towards the trees. 'Because I can't live anymore, now that you're gone.'

'Freddie!' Carly yelled. But he didn't hear her. 'I'm here! Don't! Please!'

'I've said goodbye to everyone except you. And now I'm going to go and die, cause then I'll see you.' Freddie kissed the stone. 'I love you, Carly Shay, and I'll see you soon.'

He got up and walked away. Carly raced after him, but she was too slow, and he disappeared quickly. Suddenly she felt like she was zooming out on a really big picture, and she opened her eyes with a gasp to a room with very white walls.

Someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Freddie gazing at her, shadows under his eyes, but looking thoroughly relieved.

'Freddie?'

'I'm right here. You gave us such a scare.' He smiled at her. Suddenly she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

'Don't walk in front of a bus, ever,' she mumbled. Freddie stiffened.

'Why would I walk in front of a bus?'

'Sit next to me,' Carly said, withdrawing her arms and shifting over so Freddie could sit next to her on the bed. Freddie put his arm back around her and she snuggled into his chest.

'I had a dream, while I was unconscious.' Carly explained. 'I think I must have died.' Freddie nodded, his brow furrowing. 'You were there. You were really upset, and you were wearing that really nice blue shirt and your black jeans and you were holding some pansies.' Freddie laid his head on hers and made a sound that told her to continue. 'And you started talking to my gravestone, and you said that you were going to walk in front of a bus, and that you couldn't live without me. Freddie, you were suicidal.'

Freddie looked right at her. 'I think I would be, if you died.'

'Don't! Please don't go kill yourself.' Carly pressed her hand to his cheek desperately.

'You don't have any idea how important to me you are, do you?' Freddie whispered.

'I know you like me,' Carly mumbled, nestling into his shoulder. Freddie laughed.

'It's a lot more than that.' Carly blushed and fidgeted with the white dress she was wearing. Freddie seemed to hear scepticism in her silence and continued.

'You're more important to me than anyone I know. Even my mom. Carly, you're the most beautiful, amazing person in the world and I'm never giving up. Never.'

'I didn't realise you were so serious about me,' Carly breathed. 'I thought it was just a crush.'

'It was at first. And then I got to know you, and you're funny and loyal and kind. You're pretty and sweet and you never let your fame get to your head and you always stand up for what you believe in.' Freddie smiled at her. 'I think I love you.'

Carly gaped at him. He was absolutely devoted to her, she could see that. His eyes were shining with something and she had to look away because they were so beautiful. Freddie traced her cheek with his fingertip and Carly blushed further.

'Look at me,' Freddie whispered. 'You've been unconscious for two weeks. They were going to cut off your oxygen supply if you were still out. I nearly lost you.' He struggled for composure and she looked up at him.

'Don't ever do that to me again,' Freddie murmured just as his lips touched hers. His fingers went to her hair, dirty and greasy from not being washed but still the rich brown it always was. Carly closed her eyes and locked her hands round his neck. She was kissing Freddie Benson, she was kissing _Freddie Benson_...

And it felt incredible. His mouth was warm and soft, and she swore her insides were melting. There were fireworks exploding in her head, and her dress was riding up, and her hands were edging tentatively under his shirt. God, he could kiss. Carly kissed him harder, moving her mouth slightly and letting him trace her lips with his tongue.

Somehow Freddie had moved her deftly into his lap. He wrapped his arms very tightly around her and proceeded to nibble on her bottom lip. Carly moaned slightly, causing Freddie's jeans to become suddenly tight.

Carly knew she was going way too far, so she pulled away, gasping for air, her small hands still under his shirt. They stared at each other. Freddie's chest was heaving, his eyes were wild, and his hands were resting on her bare thighs.

'Um,' Carly said, trying to say the right thing. 'Did you just kiss me?'

'I might have done,' Freddie replied, his voice husky.

'That was the best kiss I've ever had,' Carly said, looking right into his eyes. Brown locked on brown, and they both grinned at each other.

'Thanks,' Freddie said, pulling her back into his lap. Carly nestled there, enjoying the warmth and letting her heartbeat slow down.

'Freddie?'

'Yeah?'

'I think I love you, too.'

Freddie smiled, and they both drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:** It's been a while since I did an iCarly fic, and I was thinking about this idea the other day. Hope you liked it, and remember to review!


	2. iEpilogue

I decided to write an epilogue for this just because I felt like it. Anyway, I wanted to change the summary, and there was some stuff I wanted to sort out in the actual story, so yeah.

Spencer found watching his little sister curled up on her best friend's lap quite disturbing. To be honest, he was unhappy that Freddie had moved Carly in the night. Freddie had stayed next to Carly's bedside for two weeks now. His mother brought him fresh clothes and Sam brought him the work from school and the nurses brought Freddie food from the cafeteria for him to eat. They always gave him extra nice stuff. Spencer knew a thing or two about women, and he could see they thought Freddie was hot.

Even though Spencer was a man, and totally into women, he could honestly say Freddie was kind of hot. He had a really deep voice, and his brown hair was messy yet well cared for, and his eyes were big and brown, and he was nearly as tall as Spencer.

Spencer knew Carly had noticed the change.

So he stared at Carly and Freddie quietly slumbering together on the hospital bed, and wondered about them. He made his way over to the chair in the corner and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and frowning at the two teenagers.

An hour later, Freddie stirred and blinked. He saw Carly nestled in his embrace, and smiled slightly, stroking her cheek with his fingertips. His smile grew when he remembered that Carly loved him too.

Someone cleared their throat. Freddie jumped. Spencer was scowling at him from his chair.

'Listen, Spencer, she woke up last night,' Freddie began. Spencer nearly collapsed with relief. 'She had a weird dream while she was in the coma, and she realised she liked me too, and...' Spencer's eyes widened. 'No! No! We didn't do...that, we just kissed once and then we just slept like this, I promise.'

Spencer sighed. He'd known it was going to happen someday. Both males looked at the sleeping girl. She mumbled something and Freddie bit his lip. He brushed his mouth on her forehead.

'Congratulations, buddy,' Spencer murmured.

'Thanks.' Freddie replied, grinning at his friend.

'I'll leave you two alone,' Spencer said, getting up. 'I smell food.'

'See ya,' Freddie answered, nodding at him.

When Spencer had left, Freddie relaxed again. He looked at his girlfriend (?) in his arms and wondered how he'd got so lucky.

A couple of weeks later, Carly was released from hospital. She'd broken two ribs and sprained her arm, and hit her head pretty badly, but mostly she was fine.

They resumed iCarly very quickly. Spencer was worried that Carly might get ill from the camera (or something weird like that) but the webcast went fine.

Carly and Freddie made their relationship public on iCarly. There were many emails from viewers congratulating them, and Sam even said she was sorry she hadn't believed it would ever happen.

It was weird, because Freddie and Sam did become really good friends. Carly knew it was because they thought that their constant arguing was the cause of her accident. But she told them that it could have happened to anyone, and she didn't blame them at all.

Eventually Carly went back to school, and she finished the ninth grade with her two best friends. Sam was always there to make her laugh, and Freddie was there to love her. Carly wondered why she'd been so blind. Freddie was a great boyfriend – he took her out, he never took advantage of her (although he did get a little carried away with kissing) and he made sure she was always happy.

Once, Carly saw the guy who'd run her over. He recognised her and apologised for about half an hour, but Carly assured him that no blood, no foul. She thanked him.

'Thanks, actually,' she'd said. 'You made me realise something really important.'

She looked back at Freddie and smiled at him. He grinned his thousand-watt grin back at her.

Sam was very confused, but decided to let it go. They walked off, in the direction of Groovy Smoothies.

**A/N: ** Yay! Finished! I hope this wasn't too crap. Tell me what you think!


End file.
